


Airdrop

by SirensAreSinging



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Clark feels uncomfortable, Eye Flirting, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, nsync gets brought up, singing in traffic, this is probably cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: Lena pulls out her phone and airdrops her number to who she hopes is the blonde stranger in the car next to her.





	Airdrop

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a post I saw on Tumblr. I originally meant for this to be about 400 words but it kind of got out of hand and ended up being about 3 times that long.

         Lena was apprehensive. It’s not every day that you take over your brother’s company because he went crazy and tried to take over the world. As she sits in the back of her town car she tries to calm her nerves. She knows if her mother could see her now she’d tell her to get a grip on herself and that Luthors never let their nerves get to them. Taking a deep breath she composes herself. As the car rolls to a stop in the National City traffic, she can see the Lex Corp building in the distance and she can’t wait to rename it. She rolls down the window and peers at her new company. As she is thinking of all the changes she plans on making a car pulls up next to her. Inside she sees a perky blonde woman belting out the lyrics to “Bye Bye Bye”. The sight brings a smile to her face. For a moment she wishes that she could be that carefree and let loose. The woman, mid dance, turns and sees Lena looking at her with an amused smile on her face.  For a moment Lena is struck by the woman’s bright blue eyes hidden behind her glasses. The blonde woman blushes and waves. Lena waves back. The woman pushes up her glasses and turns to look back at the road.

            Lena continues to look at the woman and can’t help but find herself intrigued with the stranger. She’s the first seemingly happy thing she has seen about this city. Lena gets an idea. She knows it is crazy and something that she shouldn’t even be considering, but she decides to just do it before she has a chance to talk herself out of it. Lena pulls out her phone and airdrops her number to who she hopes is the blonde stranger in the car next to her. She watches anxiously as the blonde woman pulls out her phone and glances down at the message that says ‘Blonde girl that likes Nsync, I hope this is you.’ The blonde quickly looks up at Lena as traffic finally starts moving. Lena throws her a wink and rolls the window back up.

 

==

            Kara is surprised when her phones pings alerting her to an incoming message. She pulls out her phone and sees ‘ **LL would like to share a note’**.  Kara reads the note and looks up shocked. She looks at the dark haired beauty in the black car. A blush quickly covers Kara’s face as the woman winks at her and rolls up the window as the car pulls off. Kara continues to stare at the place where the car was before someone behind her honks. Shaking her head Kara pulls off and continues her drive to work.

           

           Arriving at CatCo Kara is met with another surprise when she sees her Cousin Clark waiting on her at her desk. She quickly makes her way over to him.

           

            “Kal”, she says happily and throws her arms around him, “what are you doing here?”

 

            “I’m interviewing the new Luthor that’s taking over Lex Corp and I thought you’d might like to come”, Clark tells her with a smile.

 

            “Kiera”, the voice of Cat Grant yells as she steps off of her elevator, “where’s my-, Clark Kent!”

 

            “Ms. Grant”, Clark says turning to face the petite and powerful woman.

 

            “What brings Metropolis’ best and brightest to National City”, Cat asks with a tilt of her head and a hand on Clarks arm, “Finally decide to come work for a real news source?”

           

            Clark chuckles, “actually Ms. Grant, I was hoping I could borrow Kara to come shadow an interview I’m doing with Ms. Luthor over at Lex Corp.”

 

            “Hmm, well then. Kierra where is my latte”, Cat asks. Kara quickly hands over the drink that she is sure has dropped a few degrees too low for her boss. Cat sips the drink and makes a face. “I suppose I could spare Kiera for a couple of hours, give her a chance to learn from someone who is almost as good as me.”

 

             Clark and Kara share a look.

 

             “You’re too kind Ms. Grant”, Clark says.

 

              “Just make sure I see you again Clark before you head back to that drab city”, Cat says with a wave as she struts into her office.

==

 

            Lena is sitting staring out at the skyline, finishing up a call with an investor when she hears the door to her office open and her intern Jess showing in Clark Kent. She quickly finishes up her call and turns to face her guest. She immediately notices that Clark isn’t alone. Her gaze immediately lands on the woman next to him fiddling with the messenger bag on her shoulder. When the woman looks up she is met with familiar blue eyes. The singing woman from earlier is staring back at her with wide eyes. Lena stiffens for a second before she composes herself and stands.

 

             Walking from behind her desk, hand outstretched and smile on, “Mr. Kent, its lovely to meet you.”

 

             “Ms. Luthor, thank you for meeting with me.”

 

             “No need to thank me”, turning her attention to the blonde woman, “and you are?”

 

Shaking her head and throwing on a bright smile, “Kara Danvers, CatCo magazine.”

 

            “I didn’t realize that that publication was interested in cutting edge technological engineering.”

 

             “Kara is here to observe, that is if you don’t mind”, Clark interjects.

 

             “It’s perfectly alright”, Lena says as she gestures for Kara and Clark to take the seats in front of her desk as she takes how own seat.

 

             “Thank you, shall we get started?”

 

             “Please”, Lena says, gesturing for him to begin.

 

Clearing his throat, “Right then, Ms. Luthor what brought you to National City.”

 

            “With my brothers arrest last year the company was falling to ruin without any real leadership. I decided to take over the company and try to reestablish it.”

 

            “Do you plan to continue your brother’s ventures into weaponry”, Clark questions.

 

            “Yes and no. Lex had certain contracts that I do not think would be wise to cancel. But weaponry is not my main focus and not where I plan on taking the company”, Lena responds. 

 

            Clark continues his interview that Lena thinks feels more like an interrogation. She can’t help but glance over at Kara who is diligently taking notes and nodding along. The next time her eyes are drawn to Kara she is already staring at her. Having been caught Kara quickly diverts her eyes back down to her notepad. Lena smirks as she turns her attention back to Clark.

 

             “I just have one more question to ask”, Lena nods, “why should the people of National City trust you given your family’s last name?”

 

              “You wouldn’t be asking me that if my last name was Smith.”

  

               “Ah, but it’s not, it’s Luthor”, Clark fires back.

 

                Lena chuckles, “It wasn’t always. I was adopted when I was four. My brother was the only that made me feel welcomed. He made me proud to be a Luthor”, a pause, “Until he went on his reign of terror and declared war on Superman and committed unforgivable crimes. When Superman put Lex in jail I vowed to take back this company, rename it, and make it a force for good. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?”

 

It’s Kara that answers, “yes.”

 

                Lena looks at Kara who is once again already looking at her. They hold each other’s gaze. Lena sees something honest and good in her eyes. Clark looks between the two women who seem to have forgotten that he was there. He almost feels like he’s invading on a private moment. He awkwardly clears his throat, effectively ruining the moment. Lena rips her stare from Kara and Kara suddenly finds the floor very interesting.

 

            “Well, Ms. Luthor I think that I have everything that I need here”, he stands, “thank you again for your time.”

          

             Lena stands, “It was my pleasure.”

 

            Kara rises as well, straightening her glasses.

 

            ”Ms. Danvers, a word please”, Lena calls when Kara turns to follow Clark.

 

Kara and Clark share a look, “um, yes, absolutely.” Clark nods at Kara and heads out of the office.

 

            When Clark leaves the room Kara clears her throat, “what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

With a devilish smirk, “I was just wondering if you planned on using my number that I gave to you earlier?”                                         

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a second chapter to this. Let me know what you think.  
> Also come say hi. sirenradio.tumblr.com


End file.
